Greedy Smurf (Hero Stories)
"I enjoy serving my fellow Smurfs; just as I enjoy serving myself." Gordon "Greedy" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is the village cook who is responsible for keeping the village well-fed with his cooking skills. He is also something of a food freak who tends to hoard food for his own personal enjoyment. Greedy is allergic to pollen, yet despite this weakness he has a reasonably cool head in the face of crisis. He was also one of many Smurfs to meet Smurfette when Hefty brought her to the village as Gargamel's pawn. He didn't really feel anything for her, and at some point during her stay she tried to bribe him with a cake in order to show her the mechanism that controls the dam's water flow and they fought for control, resulting in the mechanism breaking and Smurfette falling into the rushing water. His feelings for her changed when she became a real Smurf after Papa Smurf used a special formula. During the first day of Spring two years later, he was one of many Smurfs who tried to ask Smurfette for her hand in marriage, but even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't change his feelings for her. 2 months later, he was one of many Smurfs to witness Hero's quarterstaff fight with Hefty, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but the fight ended in a deadlock. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he made the wedding cake for Hero and Wonder's wedding. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Baker Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship developed greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day, along with creating the enormous cake which took him and his partner several days to make. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son. He continued to watch his son's growth and development into an adult Smurf up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". In the story series he teaches both Wonder and Smurfette how to cook. His personal favorite dish to make is chocolate coconut truffles and he usually sings a song when he makes them. Personality His personality is identical to his cartoon show counterpart. Role in the Village He serves as the village chef, providing the food for his fellow Smurfs to eat. Appearance He is identified by his modified Smurf hat that resembles a chef's hat, and on occasion a napkin tied around his neck. His physique as a Smurf is usually pudgy, as he carries more body weight around his stomach. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be B.J. Novack, who voiced Baker Smurf in the'' 2011 Smurfs movie and its 2013 sequel. Trivia *His birth name of '''Gordon' is a reference to well-known Scottish chef, Gordon Ramsay. *His Zodiac sign is Leo, as his birthday is July 31, the same as his desired voice actor, B.J. Novack. *Credit goes to Vic George for the profile image. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Food service workers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Constant eaters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Married characters Category:Cooks and chefs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Greedy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports